Descendants 17 - Freaque
Psalm of a Soul is issue 17 in The Descendants, and the fifth issue in Volume 2, Magic and Machines. It is the first part in The Devil Came Down to Mayfield arc. Summary General Pratt and Laurel, touch base over Deep Nineteen's emptiness. Dr. Melody Cartwright, a former Tome physician from Quinn Bluffs, Florida has told ROCIC that someone outside Tome lured the scientist from Nineteen away. They took their research with them. Pratt believe that Cartwright is looking for absolution and has told them most of the truth. Pratt offers Laurel the use of a SIU to track down the Mauler, but Laurel rejects it. The Mauler is a serial killer, a metamorph of some type or other, with leathery wings, a horned head, and teeth strong enough to crack his victim’s bone. He's killed five people giving Reverend Stiles a rallying point for his anti-descendant rhetoric. The Mauler has recently changed his MO, stalking four teenagers, who around the same time as the last killing. Kay asks Lisa if she remembers when their Girl's Nights used to actually be girl's nights. Lisa reminds her that fighting crime and using girl's night as their cover was Kay's idea. Kay wanted to be an active sidekick, but she's usually researching and watching the police bulletins. Lisa says that her ultimate goal is to rescue her aunt. Lisa uses a glamour bubble, transforming her appearance into Occult's. Warrick and his girlfriend Tina enter the Glasgow Scrap Yard, Tina is working on building herself a flying car and Warrick is there to help. A snarl sounds from above them and a monstrous, calcified creature chases them. Warrick uses his power on the metal to trap the creature as they run. Tink runs ahead and Warrick tries to make a stand, but Tina wallops it with her modified taser keychain. The two then make a police report. At Freeland House Warrick explains to Laurel, Juniper, Cyn, Ian and Alexis about the attack, saying the girl-monster looked familiar but he couldn't place her. They theorise that the Mauler may be Lily Goldenmeyer. The conversation is interupted as Laurel gets a notification that the CEO of ConquesTech is having a conference about them. The CEO asks to speak with The Descendants and tells the media he will be in the ConquesTech Campus Building Four for the rest of the night. The team splits up, Facsimile and Chaos, using a special cape to help him fly check out Lily. Darkness, Alloy, Isp and Osp and Zero talk the ConquesTech CEO, Lester Mendel. ConquesTech stole the blueprints of the Bio-Map system from Wellness labs. Through testing, they made the system completely safe and non-invasive for human trials. A discovery that protomorphs retain their shapeshifting organs and that they might be able to reactivate them led to the Become More project, an attempt to fully activate protomorphs. Unfortunately one of the test subjects had somehow slipped through the pschological screening, Elizabeth von Stoker. Her metamorph form is much like the description of the Mauler and Mendel believes that he may have accidentally created the Mauler. Lily is attacked by Elizabeth, now transformed an calling herself Freaque. Facsimile and Chaos intervene, buying time for the other group to reach them. Alloy talks Freaque down and she begins to transform back, but the real Mauler anounces his intent to kill Elizabeth. The Mauler tells the team not to interfere. They fight him anyway, the real Mauler telling them he is a Sai’n’shree, a demon. Occult arrives and attacks the Mauler, and the group scare him off. Occult tells them that the Mauler is definitely from magic and not a psionic. Codex arranges for the team to replace Lily's car. The Sineaters watched the fight and saw both Occult and the Mauler, they plan on hunting them down. Category:Magic and Machines Category:The Devil Came Down To Mayfield